Mr G's Next Big Hit
by Sarahjiffy
Summary: Mr G is deciding on his new project.


**Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic, and I have enjoyed writing it and hope to continue. Any feedback is welcome. Thank you for reading.**

**Also, welcome to Mr G's room!**

* * *

It was not long after the film crew had just left Summer Heights High, and Mr G was beginning to feel a bit under the weather. Being the Diva that he is, Mr G was loving the limelight and the publicity he had received. But despite his depression, Mr G was still teaching drama at Summer Heights High while trying to think of his next masterpiece. All he needed was that tiny bit of inspiration to flow into his creative mind. Something current, something different, something that would make him into the star that he is. Mr G turned to Celine who was still recovering from her car accident, "You know Celine, I just can't quite think of what to do next. I mean, Rodney will be no help, you're a cripple, what am I to do? And why couldn't Meredith just stay in New Zealand? I was meant to be the creative director here. It's what I'm meant to do. I gave up being a star, and for what? To end up as a drama teacher. I may as well be down at Gumnut cottage teaching those drongos their ABCs. Seriously Celine, I can do better than this povo school." As the class bell rang it was time for Mr G to face the harsh reality that awaited him at Summer Heights High.

It was while teaching his Year 11s that Mr G had come up with the most controversial musical ever to be performed at Summer Heights High, _To Catch A Predator, _based on the American programme of the same name. A whole musical dedicated to the internet and paedophiles. Mr G knew that this would grab the attention and 'raise awareness' into the dangers of sexual predators online, the story pretty much just writes itself. After class, Mr G rushed back to his office and said "Celine, I've only gone and bloody done it. A musical about Paedophiles, I mean, what could go wrong? It's just what this school needs. We can use the disabled kids and the younger students as victims because they're vulnerable and the older kids can be the predators. It's going to be spectacular! I have to tell Rodney." Rushing through the school to the science block, Mr G found Rodney, "Rodney! Rodney! I've done it!" Mr G said.  
"Oh hey, Greg," Rodney said, grading some tests. "What is it you have done?"  
"Only came up with the best idea for a musical. Online Predators." Mr G replied.  
"Online predators?"  
"You know, the online paedophiles who use the internet to groom their victim. I can just see it in my head. _To Catch A Predator _by Greg Gregson." said Mr G, with the biggest smile across his face.  
"I'm sorry, Greg but I highly doubt that Margaret will let this happen." Rodney looked up from his papers. "But then again, she allowed _Annabel Dickson: The musical_."  
"Exactly, like the _Annabel_ musical, this one also has a moral at the end of it. Don't trust everyone online. I mean, this is better than a some slut overdosing on E!" Mr G said. "I know it sounds crazy, Rodney but this is it. I have to do this."  
"Well, Greg. You know I will be behind you all the way. But it's Margaret you have to worry about." said Rodney, "We'll just have to convince her that this is it, the biggest show of Summer Heights High, _Annabel Dickson: the musical_, move over, we have the biggest production to come."  
"Too right, Rodney," Mr G said. "Too right."

Outside of Margaret's office, all that could be heard were snippets of the conversation between Margaret and Mr G. "Greg, I just can't allow this show. It's offensive and too controversial. What would parents say if they found out that their children are playing paedophiles? Greg, this is just too far" argued Margaret. Mr G would not back down and continued to argue his point. "Margaret, do you want me to resign again? You know I mean it. I have the same letter in my desk ready to go. Don't make me do it." Margaret couldn't afford to lose one of her best teachers and was starting to cave into Mr G's demands, "Fine, Greg, fine. But it will have to be toned down. If I'm to do this for you, Greg, you have to promise me that it's not going to get me and the school into trouble." Mr G was glad that he had the go ahead for his play, inside he was jumping for joy and wanted to go to the playground and shout from the top of his lungs, but he calmly replied "Fine. This time, I want proper arena seating, not the horrible classroom chairs." Margaret explained that the school did not have that kind of money and dismissed Mr G from her office. It was time for him to start writing the play.


End file.
